


Reimagine Malec

by Moja1998



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moja1998/pseuds/Moja1998
Summary: Everyone thought that Magnus Bane is a half demon and half human nephilim. And as far as the world know that is true. But what even he doesn’t know is that he is the son of Asmodeus, Prince of Hell and Jonathan Shadowhunter, the crusader,  that later on was blessed by the angel Raziel to be the father of nephilims who in the present have continue to defend mundanes and  downworlders alike against demons of the underworld. Tis a story of a child born from parents that are supposed to be mortal enemies but somewhat, someway were able to find love with one another.





	1. Prologue

There was an old legend about Jonathan Shadowhunter that are only known to the Silent Brothers and the inquisitor. These ‘myth’ is passed down only from predecessor to successor therefore even the present Clave does not know of it. It is determined by the Silent Brothers and the Clave, when it was first established that should the myth be spread, death would be the outcome not only to the person who had spread it but also to their families. Those who have found out are labeled traitors and are assassinated or deruned, forgetting all about the shadow world as a consequence. This unregistered law ensured that the people who have taken the mantle of Inquisitor brings the secret of their jobs to their respective graves.

It all started in the eleventh century when Jonathan is still relatively new with the concept of being a Shadowhunter and demons have just started to attack the humans living on the surface.

This story says that two years after becoming the first shadowhunter, Jonathan has committed a treacherous act, being in a relationship with a man, worse it’s with a demon.

Of course no one really knows if it’s true but legend also says that the love created a baby with both demon blood and Shadowhunter blood running through its veins, making it the most powerful creature of that time. In short that baby is a threat to the peace that Shadowhunters are fighting for.

This is when the story gets a little confusing because some accounts says that the Shadowhunters killed it as a baby, some say that Jonathan himself have killed it before it can even breath it’s first, but some also says that it’s with its father ruling the underworld.

No one really knows the answer.

Well that’s not exactly true. They just don’t know it but I know the full story. After all, I was there.

If you are ever curious of what happened, you can come to me to find out There’s just one thing….it needs to be a very good deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go easy on me. It’s my first story in AO3. But other than that, constructive criticism are welcome so please don’t hesitate in telling me what you think of the story.
> 
> The updates might be slow depending on my work schedule. So, sorry in advance.
> 
> Also, the characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.


	2. Talking to My Father, Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus and Magnus have a one-on-one talk.

**Chapter 2: Talking to My Father, Asmodeus**

 

One moment I was lying in bed with Alexander sleeping then the next thing I know I was standing over the railings overlooking Niagara Falls. Upon further inspection I saw no one at the falls except Asmodeus, my father who is standing beside me.

 

“What is going on?” I asked him, taking a few steps back; getting more space between us. He didn't avert his gaze from the falls and doesn't answer my question either. That go me frustrated so I asked again this time more firmly and loudly.

 

“What is going on?” This time he looked at my direction and smiled, which if you know my father is just plain weird. Before I can utter my displeasure, he said, “My son, your world is about to change. He’s awake now and he wants to meet you.”

 

I looked at him confuse. My earlier feelings disappearing in favour of curiosity. Who is this man my father is describing that could make him happy. Because as far as I know, Asmodeus, the most powerful Prince of Hell has never in his life been elated.

 

“What are you talking about? Don’t play tricks on me, father, you know that it hasn’t been successful in a long time, especially now since me and Alexander are together. He grounds me.” I told him in a voice laced with confusion then conviction. Because it _is_ true. Since me and Alexander had started going out, I can control my feelings, impulses and magic more. I’m more content, happy, and loved.

 

“Ahh! The Shadowhunter I’ve heard so much much about.” He stated in a light tone. Completely disregarding my tone of voice. “ I have no doubt that you are happy now Magnus and has he not woken up, I would have played a little game with you with Lilith and his son as my chess pieces but since _he has woken up_ I have no choice but to stop that. You are his favourite you see so I rather not have his anger directed at me” He looked at me teasingly while saying all those words. This just gets me frustrated.

 

“Who are you talking about?” I asked in a very loud voice. He ignores my display of anger and continues his monologue as if I’m not beside him.

 

“But then again..." He sated, his face takes on a contemplative look, "It’s been a very long time since he has been angry. Do you think I should risk it? No that won’t do I just got him back after all and besides he is powerful enough that he can really injure me if he so wishes _but_ what fun would we have, Magnus” he sign happily. Looking at him closely, he looks so very very content but still I ignored it to focus at the matter at hand. 

 

“Father, you are not making any sense. Who wants to meet me” I said trying to get him to focus so that I could get more information to prevent any troubles happening in the shadow world.

 

“You’ll see. Anyways, no need to worry about the owl and Lilith, as a favour big brother took care of her and her minions. She’s back at Edom sulking but what can she do right? The King of the Underworld  has spoken. We will meet again, my boy. Have fun with your Shadowhunter.” He snapped his left fingers and disappeared before I can say anything.

 

I blinked once and again I was was back in my loft, in the bed, wrapped around Alexander’s arm.

 

I removed myself around Alexander’s tight embrace and gently touched his right face.

 

“Alexander, wake up” I said gently.At first Alec tried to get away from my disturbing hands but having no choice in the end.

 

“Wh-What is it?” He asked sleepily, looking at me like I'm the love of his life with a too sleepy eyes.

 

“I have news about Lilith and  the owl” I told him seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.


	3. Talking About the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talks about Magnus’ dream.

 

**Magnus’ Perspective**

 

That got Alexander‘s attention, he suddenly sat up and look down at Magnus with piercing eyes.

 

“What are you talking about Magnus,” ask Alexander in a very deep voice suddenly awake with what Magnus isinsinuating.

 

“ I have what you call an informative dream. I was in front of the Canadian Niagara Falls looking at it side-by-side with my father. It’s it’s so surreal Alexander, he was so so happy describing a man he said that just woke up. He said that my world is about to change. I’m scared Alexander. I’m happy now I don’t want it to change. He also said that this mysterious man wants to meet me for some reason” while I was explaining what happened in my dream to Alexander, I didn’t even notice that I got out of the bed and started pacing not until he was standing in front of me and holding my hands and telling me, “Deep breaths love. I’ll call Jace, Izzy, and Clary ok?”

 

I just nodded in response. After my confirmation, Alexander quickly left my room, my guess, sending fire messages to his siblings and biscuit. In his absence, I sat down at the edge of the bed and was able to relax a little and think about my dream.

 

My father talked about Lilith and his son. Was Lilith the one who messed with the ley lines in New York. That would certainly explain the unbelievable energy surrounding it. Lilith is certainly powerful seeing as he and my father have shared the ruling of Edom. But who was the son he was talking about. Could it be Jonathan? He was killed already though. Does that mean Lilith tried to resurrect him. That seems plausible. I need to talk to them about it to make sure.

 

While I was busy musing, two arms are suddenly enveloping me into its embrace. Looking up I saw Alexander looking at me worriedly.

 

“Magnus?” He said quietly. I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and replied, “I’m okay, Alexander. Just thinking. Anyways, what did they say?”

 

“They are all on their way now to our loft. I told them you’ll tell them the whole story so we can brainstorm and decide from there.” He said while still hugging me. I think he knows. In times like these when I’m uncertain about things, physical contact from someone I trust really helps me.

 

“Very well! Let’s move this to the common area shall we? I said cheerfully.

 

About ten minutes after Alexander has sent the fire messages, we heard urgent knocks on the door. My love has proceeded to stand up from the blue chair he was sitting on and opened the door for our guests.

 

From my yellow chair, I  saw that Izzy, Jace and biscuit are all standing by the door and being welcomed by Alec.

 

“Come in.” I started while motioning my hand towards the couch. “ I have much to tell you”

 

“Start from the beginning” Jace said while the three of them  made themselves comfortable inside the loft.

 

“I had a dream. In that dream, I was talking to my father, Asmodeus.” I started. They all looked at me surprise but did not say anything.

 

“He told me things that might affect all our lives, especially, mine.” I finished ominously.

 

“That’s right. In Alec’s fire message, he said that its an informative dream. But how do you figure that it's not just a dream?” Clary asked.

 

“Greater demons such as my father can communicate with their offspring through dreams if face to face are out of the question. Since, he is at his most powerful when he is at his realm, such a thing is like turning on a switch for him.”

 

“What exactly did the Asmodeus in your dream said?” Izzy asked

 

“Well, first of all have you seen any monster resembling an owl recently?” I asked them. From where I’m sitting, I saw that Izzy and Jace looked at each other. “What?” I asked looking at them pointedly.

 

“Well...we did in fact see what looks like that. We don’t know what is was but its powerful.” started Izzy.

 

“We thinks that’s the thing responsible for all those disappearing people and almost all attacks happening in New York but it stopped its attack about two days ago.” He added.

 

“We’re still keeping an eyes for it though” Finished Alexander in a firm voice.

 

“That’s likely a  disciple of Lilith, a ruler of Edom like my father. She was here trying to resurrect her son." I started to explain, "There’s no need to worry however since my father said that as a 'favour'" I quoted the word "favour" to show that I don't see it as such. "my uncle banished her back to Edom.” I finished in a serious voice, one of the few occasions where I don’t use humor so that they can grasp the severity of the situation we are in.

 

“Your uncle?” asked Alexander, unsure.

 

Which is?” Said biscuit at the same time.

 

“The King of the Underworld” I whispered.

 

“Lucifer?” Shouted Isabelle in surprise. I just nodded looking at her gravely.

 

“That is a bigger headache than Lilith” Alexander states.

 

“Yes and no” I told them.

 

“How do you figure?” Asked Jace a little bit curious and a little bit wary.

 

“My uncle doesn’t concern himself with the happenings of Earth or the Underworld. He only acts when it involves two things” I informed them.

 

“Which are?” Isabelle asked motioning with her hand as she did so.

 

“First, is when someone displeases him in someway. This is unlikely because he hasn’t been interested in anything since I can remember. The second one, I think is our best bet.” I told them releasing a weary sigh. They continue to stay quiet so after gathering my bearings I added, “ the second one option is the worst because ultimately, he is just bored and he found something that interest him enough to act.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“Yeah” I said simply.

 

After a minute processing that information, Jace spoke again. “What else was in you dream”

 

“Nothing that makes sense” I answered.

 

“From what Magnus said when I woke up, he implied that his father said that someone of significance to his father had awoken and that because of this person, Magnus’ life is about to change” added Alexander when he saw that I’m having difficulty explaining this part of my dream.

 

“Do you know who that person was, Magnus?” Isabelle’s inquired.

 

“No. All I know is that this person makes my father happy and that he also wants to meet me and apparently I’m his favourite” I told them one unbelievable thing after another.

 

“Okkkkaaaayyyy” said biscuit.

 

“Anything else?” asked Jace.

 

“He also said that my world is about to change and when I asked him for more information so we could be more prepared he just said that I’ll find out soon enough”

 

“Well shit” Alexander and Jace said at the same time.

 

“My sentiment exactly” I told them while nursing my head because of the headache I’m experiencing because of all these things that I learned and told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.
> 
> Three chapters in one day🤔🤔  
> yayyyy!!!
> 
> Anyways Enjoy 😉


	4. Beloved Nephew of Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reminiscing his past with Magnus

**Lucifer’s Perspectives**

 

My fascination with Magnus started when he was first introduced to me by his father. He was the only offspring of a greater demon that has the courage to look at me in the eyes and smile, granted he was very small at that time but that still counts for something.   

 

Looking back that had been millennia(s) ago. I doubt he remembers what with my Father messing with his memories. 

 

There’s no doubt in my mind that the heavenly realm has painted me and and demons in the Underworld as something unsavoury in his eyes and mind. I wonder how Asmodeus can deal with that, being hated by his own son. I cannot imagine it but then again, I love no one.

 

Oh! How I still remember when he was born. Asmodeus came into my castle begging me to save his son and lover from impending doom. I was about to refuse to inflict torment to my brother as I was ‘tasked’ to by my Father but I saw his distraught face and can’t help but be curious about this situation that my brother ended up putting himself in and when I saw that the ‘lover’ my brother was talking about was none other than Jonathan Shadowhunter, my interest has reached a new height. 

 

For the first time in a long long time, I’m willing to actually act on something. Don’t be mistaken though. It’s not because I cared about my brother per se but simply because it’s….how do humans put it in words?

 

Ah! It’s simply a way to pass time. It’s an interesting predicament that I can’t help but to meddle with. My decision has nothing to do with the fact that my Father will be furious for letting all this play out in the first place. 

 

In order to save both the fetus and its mother, I brought the soon to be family of three to the deepest corner of the underworld where no can enter except me and those I gave access to. 

 

Isn’t it ironic though that in order to save both mother and child that I need to inject my blood through the first ever Shadowhunter ever created effectively making him immortal .

 

Fearing for both the safety of his love ones Asmodeus decides to stay in my corner of Hell. For about ten years, Magnus has grown up in my presence as well as his parents. He sleeps as I tell him stories of something that I know would have given any regular child nightmares because it’s about my struggles and fights. Still, he doesn’t care in fact, he tried to comfort me in many occasions saying, “it’s ok uncle Lu!” Or “Don’t forget I’m always with you uncle Lu”. 

 

Everything I did was not without a price. I told my brother that as a payment to all the help I’ve given him, Magnus is the price. He shall rule in my absence. I named him heir-apparent to the throne of the Underworld. The Shadowhunter also knows of the payment for all the those favours I have granted their little family. He accepted and learned to live with it. 

 

For the first ten years, it was peaceful to say the least but an army of angels attacked Hell that caused Jonathan to be unconscious for a very very very long time. Evidently, Asmodeus is very upset but what made it worse is that they took Magnus.

 

This caused me to feel something that I haven’t felt in a very very long time, a feeling called anger and resentment towards my Father and those of his soldiers.

 

**HOW DARE THEY TAKE WITH  WHICH I HOLD DEAR?**

 

On my anger, I sent dozens and dozens of my minions to attack the creation my Father holds in high regards. He has just declared war against me and mine. 

 

As time pass, as much as I am able, I tried to find where Magnus is and bring him back to us but as hard as I try, I’m unsuccessful.

 

My Father has hidden him well. And besides there’s the issue with my brother’s spouse. So what I did is focus on waking up the Shadowhunter which is more difficult that I’ve anticipated. 

 

For millennia I try to juggle the two while letting Asmodeus control Edom and have other princes of hell handle the other dimensions. 

 

I will not rest easy until I solve this and have my revenge on my dear old dad.

 

It wasn’t until much much later that I finally have progress. I learned that Magnus lost all of the memory growing up as my most beloved nephew and heir. Instead I found out that he was kept in stasis in Heaven and only woken up sometime in the twentieth century, living with his ‘mother’ and ‘stepfather’. 

 

Perhaps it was cruel of me to do so but I killed this ‘mother’ in my anger and made it look like suicide. How dare she mistreat my nephew after finding out about his mark. I’m only glad that Magnus killed his ‘stepdad’. 

 

I made Asmodeus take Magnus and have him train as my heir. In my defense, it looked like a good plan at that time. 

 

In the end that was a disaster. My Magnus ended up not liking his time in Hell. It was too difficult, I think. Inflicting pain has never been his forte. He does always like to help and such. 

 

After that he left Edom but not before injuring Asmodeus. The prince was a little disheartened after the incident but still let him go hoping that in the future they would fix their misunderstanding with Jonathan’s help. 

 

As a consolation, I have some of my followers keep an eye on Magnus ensuring he is safe at all times. They are tasked to keep anyone who hurts him in anyway quiet. My brother agrees.

 

Now though that his bearer had woken up, I agree with my brother. Magnus’ life is about to change. For the better. 

 

I’ll ensure it with all my power as the King of the Underworld. 

 

Perhaps, I would even visit him, I contemplated as I sit in my throne 

 

Only time will tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think 👍 
> 
> Did you ever guess that Lucifer will be here at all😉
> 
> Also, the characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.


	5. Confusion All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information has surface but was it the truth? Confusion it is then.

**Alec’s Perspective**

What the group talked about has been weighing on me throughout the day. I need to find out more information about the subject of Magnus and his father.

I’m a little hesitant about broaching the subject with Magnus though, seeing as he’s really shaken up about the prospect of Asmodeus. To be honest, even I’m a little scared. Not only for Magnus’ life but also our family. Because Magnus is right. He’s at the centre of all the changes to come but still the domino effect will mean that individuals surrounding him will be affected as well.

“Big brother!” A female called out behind me. When I turned around I saw Izzy all dressed up with platinum blonde apple cut hair, tight pants, fitted black crop top showing her belly button and black high hill boots.

“Where’s Jace?” I asked

“Getting ready. Relax, big brother” she told me calmly while patting my right arm. I looked at her intently and said, “I AM relaxed”

She just looked at me funny. She was about to reply when I heard Jace’s voice said, “Let’s get this over with”

I looked him over and saw that like me he’s wearing what he usually wears on our mission. Not that I expect any less. Only Izzy dresses up.

Speaking of, my little sister went to the computer and clicked some buttons when images and information popped out.

“Before we go anywhere I have something to tell you. It’s pretty unbelievable if you think about it. Based on my research, currently, Magnus is the only living offspring of Asmodeus. Also, there’s something weird about it.”

“How could this get any weirder?” Jace said, making a face that explains the unbelievability of the situation..

“Yeah hold that thought” she started then continue to pull out information and continued, “this is  what the current Asmodeus looks like or at least that we know of.”

On the screen, a painting showed a gentleman who looks like he came from Asia. He was wearing clothes that doesn’t look like it came from any current millennia that I know of. I can’t analyze or see anything of relevance in the painting seeing as information gathering is more Izzy's forte however, I can see the resemblance to Magnus’ though because of the very detailed drawing of his face.

“This is the weird part. This painting was in our archive. It was painted in the eleventh century. This is the only current detailing we have of Asmodeus’ face since he hasn’t been on the top side since presumably that time where Shadowhunters and just starting. So, my question is, how was he able to sire Magnus in the early sixteenth century if he hasn’t been to Earth at all?” He looked at me directly when he asked that question.

It took me a few moments to understand what she was implying.

“Wait….are you insinuating that Asmodeus isn’t Magnus’ dad?” I whispered -shouted at her direction.

“I know that’s crazy seeing as he called Magnus ‘son’  but what if….you know….” she said while doing hand motion of rotating her right arm and hand to encouraging me to continue her train of thoughts.

“What if he was…... just the caretaker and some other greater demon…...is his dad” I whispered.

I looked at both my siblings, shocked written all over my face. That’s not possible though cause one time I asked Magnus about how one know who the other demon parent was.

_“It’s our energy signature, Alexander and sometimes our mark closely resembles that of our sire. One cannot mistake it and before you get any ideas, no two demons nor warlock ever have the same signature nor mark.There’s always a few minor changes from one demon to another. Usually, the powerful the demon the less obvious the mark is but the energy is no less intrusive and intimidating .”_

“Nope that’s definitely impossible. He told me once that warlock resembles their demon parents' mark and we all know that both Asmodeus and Magnus have the gold slith-cat eyes. Granted Magnus’ is more golden that yellow in my opinion.”

We were quiet for a few seconds when Jace added his two cents worth.

“Does that mean, Magnus is not four centuries old like we think but rather a few thousand years old?” He looked as confused as Izzy and I are of that little theory.

“You know what we’ll get back to that later. Izzy print me the picture of Asmodeus so I can show that to Magnus to make that the man in the painting is actually his dad. After that let’s go. we have a shapeshifter to kill” I said standing up straight from my seat with my bow and arrow in my hands.

They both nooded their heads acknowledging my instructions. Izzy did as I asked and gave me the the printed copy of the painting while Jace was beside me ready to move out.

“Okay! Let’s go” I said. With my order, we all made our way towards the exit of the institute.

——

**Magnus’s Perspective**

I look back at Alexander with a blank look not really comprehending what he’s saying. After a few moments of complete silence, the love of my life decided to break it.

“Love?” He asked in a very concerned voice. I just blink at him in response.

“Please say something…anything” he whispered in a really desperate voice. He accompanied his words with hand holding and little kisses on my face.

I blinked one more time and then look down on the crumpled paper I’m holding.

“So you’re saying…..that there’s a small possibility that I’m older than what I thought I am?” I finally said looking at his face for anything that would indicate that he’s just pulling my leg. I found none.

“And that there’s even a possibility that I’m not my father’s son?” I asked. My voice getting louder by the minute with the  absurdity of it all.

I looked at him again. Without any words, I stood up from where we were sitting at the sofa and started to pace. He just let me do as I please.

Could it be? That’s impossible though. I remember him saying it when I was three. I was with him and…...wai…..what????  

Looking closely at my memory, made me even more confuse.

I ignited my magic and brought out the memory in question.

In front of me is the three year old version of me being held by a man with a blurred face.  


**_Unknown Location_ **

**_“Waaaaahhhh” I cried as I was being held by comforting arms. I feel safe and cared for._ **

**_“It’s okay, my little Magnus” said the mysterious person in a gentle voice. I tried to place the voice in my memory but for the life of me, I can’t remember._ **

**_“What’s wrong, my little love?” asked the man petting my hair while giving me little kisses._ **

**_“Uncle Lu was being mean to me, waaahhhh” toddler me said as mini me hugged the person. As I study him carefully, I can see runes in his body. That’s.... curious._ **

**_“What exactly did uncle Lu do, my little prince?” He asked in an amused voice as if this happens in a regular basis._ **

**_“He said, I weak. I not weak am I, Papi?” The kid version of me asked in a small voice._ **

**_“Of course not my love. He is just teasing you. After all how can the son of Asmodeus be weak?” he asked calmly while hugging me tightly. Mini Magnus looked at the blurred face with adoration_ **

“What-what the hell is that, Magnus?” Asked Alexander looking around at the now silent room.

“That seems to be a memory…..but Alexander, I have no recollection of experiencing such a thing” I told him honestly bewildered with what I just watched.

“Well SHIT!” he shouted while suddenly banging his fist on the soft sofa he was sitting on.

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. And in a rare display of vulnerability said, “I’m scared, Alec”

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead in comfort. Before I know it I’m about to enter dreamland.

“I’ll protect you, Magnus. With my life” he whispered to me with conviction thinking that I'm asleep.

Feeling comfortable, I let myself let go and finally sleep peacefully in the arms of the one man I love and who loves me a thousand times in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I getting deeper and deeper into Magnus’ history so I hope you enjoy that. 
> 
> Finally a flashback!!!! Is that good or bad? That is the question. 
> 
> As always, the characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.


	6. Asmodeus on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang summons Asmodeus without Magnus’ permission.

**Chapter 6:**

 

**Alec’s Perspective**

 

As I observe Magnus’ sleeping face, I can’t help but be restless. With all that is going on, I’m afraid that I’ll lose this. I’ll lose him. And I can’t accept that. Magnus is my life. 

 

I can see in his face that all the information that he’s receiving are really troubling for him, especially given the fact that he just lost his status as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

 

As I trace his face with my finger, I heard my phone beep, signaling a text. I reached for the device in our night stand and saw that it’s from Izzy.

 

** _“I got everything we need. We can summon him. Meet me, Jace, and Clary at your office and we’ll proceed from there.” -Izzy_ **

 

** _“I’m on my way!”-Alexander_ **

 

“Love” I said quietly. “I’m needed at the Institute. I’ll be back, I promise” I finished kissing his temple in the process. He just grunts in reply and turn around to his side of the sofa giving me space to move. 

 

——

NEW YORK INSTITUTE 

 

When I reached my office and I saw both my siblings and Clary, I released a quivered breath, something I didn’t know I was holding inside me. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Clary ask worriedly while making her way towards me, my siblings following her.

 

“Is it Magnus?” Added Isabelle. I nodded.

 

“A memory surface about Asmodeus but he doesn’t remember it” I explained in a wary voice.

 

“Then we better do this so that we’ll finally have an answer.” Jace said with determination.

 

“Agreed” - Izzy, Clary and I said at the same time. 

 

“Let’s do this where no one can see” I ordered, opening the door for everyone to leave. 

 

——

It took us ten minutes to to reach our destination; an abandoned church with a cemetery behind it. 

 

Researching the rituals to summon demons but have them not wreak havoc on the world is hard but we’re able to find one. 

 

All that’s needed is; a holy place, a pentagram on the ground using a lower demon’s ashes and a chant to the demon to come forth using Latin.

 

We have all that. What can be more holy than a church of God, we also used the ash of the shapeshifter we killed earlier in our last mission and the chant is easy enough.

 

When everything is in position we started our chant.

 

_ Ego vocabo tibi est, princeps est infernum: Percepit Asmodeus _

 

_ Ego vocabo tibi est, princeps est infernum: Percepit Asmodeus _

 

_ Ego vocabo tibi est, princeps est infernum: Percepit Asmodeus _

 

After a minute of chanting and nothing happening I was losing hope when suddenly a tornado isolated inside the pentagram that we drew suddenly appeared.

 

_ Ego vocabo tibi est, princeps est infernum: Percepit Asmodeus _

 

_ Ego vocabo tibi est, princeps est infernum: Percepit Asmodeus _

 

As fast as the tornado appeared it disappeared just as suddenly. Leaving in its wake, a gentleman with skin that is in the middle between pale and light brown, with slit golden-green eye. He stood tall and confident, wearing a pure white suit with silver cufflinks and buttons carved in the shape of butterflies. He is also using a Black cane with a gold handle to keep himself upright. 

 

As he studies his surrounding, I can’t help but compare him with Magnus. I can see the similarity of him to my love. With both father and son possessing the cat eyes that I find so beautiful. 

 

My musing was interrupted when he spoke. 

 

“Be still my beating heart,” he said in a deep voice looking at me solely.

 

“Are you his Shadowhunter?” He asked me in a curious tone. “Tell me, how is my baby boy?” He continued as if being summon is a regular occurrence to him.

 

“We summon you so you can answer some of our questions” Jace said aggressively. He averted his gaze from me to Jace and wave his hand dismissively.

 

“And  **_who are you_ ** to presume that I will answer your question, Herondale. You are nothing of importance to me and my boy. Being Lightwood’s parabatai does not give you any power over me.” He said in an angry tone. 

 

“We came to ask you things about Magnus,” Clary said to divert the greater demon’s attention from my brother to her. It worked seeing as he is now looking at her with amusement plain his eyes.

 

“The saviour of the Shadow World, Clarissa Fairchild!” his tone is light but mocking at the same time. “I heard so much about you from my dear Lilith. You know I never understood my brother’s logic, saving your Jace from being sacrificed to be the owl. Then again, it would hurt the head of the New York Institute if his, shall we say, brother were to be left dead. And we all know that if the Shadowhunter is hurt then so is my boy. And we can’t have that can we, Clarissa?” 

 

“Wait, Jace is the owl?” She asked shocked written all over her face and I can bet a million dollars that it’s actually in all our face. Before I can speak., Asmodeus once again opened his mouth. 

 

“The lovely Isabelle. Why I forgot. My brother showed mercy towards your brother did he not? Making him forgot all the things he’s done for Lilith. Sorry about that. I just can’t help myself.” He chuckled as if telling a really funny joke. 

 

I composed myself and cleared my throat to get his attention to me so we could focus at the task at hand. I'll deal with what he revealed to us later

 

“Why are you messing with Magnus’ head?” I asked almost shouting my words.  He looked at me directly in the eyes. In a very serious voice he replied with a simple, “I’m not”

 

“Then what’s with the dream, huh?” Jace asked while grinding his teeth at the end, indication of his anger. 

 

“It’s a warning” he stated looking at me still. “ He told you of everything , I guess? Then you better be prepared. Someone important to myself and Magnus is about to come. He...how do I put this into words .humm? Ah! He is someone that loves Magnus more than you and though Magnus forgot, that love is reciprocated after all he knows him since he was little. I’m guessing he’ll be here soon and to tell you the truth Alec, their meeting is inevitable. There’s nothing to worry about though, he can never hurt Magnus, he is his favourite. Tell my worried son that he has nothing to fear. He just wants to reconnect with him. We all do. Anyways, my wayward Shadowhunters, I’ll see you soon” He finished and then with a snap of his finger he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that’s a warp for this week. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The description of Asmodeus is hugely based on Shadowhunter Wiki and summoning rituals is something I made up. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. Don’t forget to kudos the story. 
> 
> As usual, the characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.


	7. Conversations Between Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers having conversations to clear the air. Someone watching Magnus from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter my lovelies. Enjoy!!!

> Jonathan’s Perspective 

 

Looking around, I found that a lot has change compared to what it used to look like before. Observing the New York Institute from a few feet away has brought a sense of nostalgia to myself. I remember when me and my family were just trying to establish the the Shadowhunter society. 

 

Thinking about it, what I’ve actually been fighting for has been realized in this day and age. An Accord that protects warlocks, fairies, werewolves, mundanes, and Shadowhunters have been created to ensure the safety of all. Although, I heard that the execution is much to be desired. Still, it’s an improvement from an era where it’s everyone against everyone and everyday is to kill or be killed. 

 

“Beloved, have you seen him yet?” asked a deep voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw the love of my life wearing his usual white suit and arrogant smile. 

 

“How did you get here?” I inquired bypassing his question entirely. His response was to smirk and then chuckle. 

 

“Wouldn’t you want to know…” he replied teasingly as he wraps his arm around my midsection. Leaning into his chest I closed my eyes and just savour the moment. 

 

It’s been such a long time since we were like this. Thousands of years wasted and separated because of those who tried to destroy my family. They've destroyed the life I used to have, robbing me of the time to raise my son and enjoy the company of my better half. 

 

Realizing my discomfort, my husband hugged me tighter and kissed my left check. This made it easier for me to focus. Turning around but still in his embrace I spoke again.

 

“I’m serious, beloved. How did you get out of Edom?” I whispered while looking  at his slit golden-green eyes. He just smiled at me amuse. Before I can voice another word, he finally decided to speak up.

 

“Our soon to be son-in-law summoned me if you must know” He answered with a light chuckle. 

 

“The Lightworld boy?” I asked with raised eyebrows. He averted my gaze confirming my suspicions. “Did you just play a prank on my son, Asmodeus?" I continued in a calm collected voice. This usually means as I know that he knows perfectly well, he is in trouble.

 

Still averting my eyes, he spoke again this time I can detect a tone of nervousness in his voice. Which if I'm not a little peeaved would be amusing if one thinks about it.

 

“I may have visited our son in his dreams and vaguely warn him of your return.”

 

“Asmodeus!!!” I shouted glaring at him. He just look at me me sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Looking at him like this I can’t believe that demons, nephilims, and mundanes fear him. He is such a caring creature but then again, I might be biased seeing as I’m his spouse. 

 

“Urggghhhhh! You will fix this, Asmodeus or so help me, I will do something to you that would make you bitterly regret it.” I told him straight up while pointing my pointy finger an inch away from his face. 

 

He looked at me in the eyes judging if I’m serious or not. He released a sigh and nodded his head. I just kissed his lips in return. Heh I always get what I want when it comes to him.

 

“He’s here” he suddenly announced making me stand up straighter, in attention. 

 

Rotating myself again with my back on Asmodeus chest, I looked ahead. In the Institute's front step is my little baby all grown up. He is talking to the Lightwood boy, I’m assuming and based on his movements and the ways they are conversing, it looks like they are having a pretty heated argument.

 

Without realizing it, tears are suddenly streaming down my face. After so many years, I finally get to see him. With happiness that I feel also comes anger and resentment to those who rubbed me of raising my boy. With conviction, I promise myself that I will make those responsible pay. 

 

Hugging me even tighter than he already is, Asmodeus comforted me by saying, “You’ll talk to him soon. He’ll love you I’m sure. You are his parent after all. _ papi _ afterall.”

 

His comment made me remember the time where Magnus was nothing but a babe, barely able to talk and is in the comfort of my arms. 

 

“Soon, my little angel. I’ll meet you officially soon” I said as we disappeared with a snap of beloved’s fingers.

 

——

**Magnus’ Perspective**

I knew immediately that Alexander did something when he said that he wanted to talk privately. 

 

How did I know that?

 

Simple. Alexander is never someone who likes to keep everything bottled up in regards to our relationship, especially my well being. Besides his sideways guilty gaze when he thinks I’m not looking gave him away. Though he doesn’t like to admit it, his emotions are an open book to those close to him. That’s why I fell in love with him easily. He is so different from  all of my past lovers. He cherishes me in a way that I’ve never felt before. 

 

My thought process was interrupted when he mumbled incoherent words. 

 

“What was that, my love? Can you say that one more time so I can hear you properly.” I told him.

 

He looked at me guiltily and replied; describing things that that I was not expecting from my responsible Shadowhunter to do.

 

“Me, Izzy, Jace and Clary summoned you father on Earth.” 

 

I looked at him shocked, comprehending his confession. 

 

“ **WHAT????”** I shouted. “Alexander, you’re unbelievable!!  You know that he’s dangerous if released.  **WHY?** Why did you do it?” I asked in a panicky voice. I don’t know what to feel about this. Should I feel angry at Alexander and our family for doing such a thing in the first place or scared that there is a big chance that my father now walk among us and that no one is safe or touched because I know that however stupid the action was, deep down I know that it’s taken because of me. 

 

I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down and let him explain his reasoning before passing judgement. 

 

“Well?” 

 

“I just want to know his agenda. I want to know if there really is a threat to you or not. What better way to find out than from the source.” He explained calmly. 

 

I took another deep breath to collect my thought. I looked at him in eyes and replied, “ I understand what drove you to do that. But have you thought of the consequences of the action that you took?  I could have lost you.” 

 

“He surged forward and hugged me tightly. After a few moment he loosened his hold and hold me at an arm’s length.

 

“That’s the weird part. He was resolute in saying that this mystery person is not a threat but in fact someone dear to you. On that note, for some unusual reason, he was quite taken with me and everyone. Nothing like an evil person that I’m expecting him to be”

  
“Well...What the hell does that mean?” I asked quietly but before he can say any words, a loud resounding  _ BOOM  _ came from inside the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think.
> 
> I can’t believe, I made Asmodeus like that but ehhh😏😏
> 
> As always, the characters of Shadowhunter chronicles belongs to Cassandra Clare just narrowing them for a little imagining.
> 
> Don’t forget to kudos!!!


	8. A Surprise in the New York Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits the NY Institute.

**Chapter 8:**

 

After hearing the loud sound coming from inside the Institute, Magnus and Alec quickly ran inside the church. 

 

“Where was the explosion?” urgently asked Magnus as he surveys the surrounding, alert and ready to protect himself and Alexander from any threat. 

 

“The War Room” Alec replied as he took a left turn that leads them directly in front of said room. In there they saw shadowhunters, including Jace, Izzy, and Clary holding their weapons defensively, ready to attack athe strange humanoid creature at the centre of the room.

 

If not for his eyes of black with no pupils or elongated red horns he would have looked like a normal mundane with his pale skin, wearing a running shoes, black t-shirt, and blue ripped jeans. 

 

“Wh-what the?” Magnus stutters looking at the monster in question. As he observes it more, he has a sense of déjà vu, as if he’s seen him before or at least heard of him before. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Alec question Jace and Izzy as he settles himself between them at the front of the room. He looked behind him and saw that Magnus had chosen to stop near the entrance looking at the monster with a growing sense of apprehension. Dismissing it as something ordinary in the face of something like this, Alec decided to focus on his siblings.

 

“Izzy, Jace?” He called out his siblings so that he could get some answer.

 

“We heard an explosion exactly where he was sitting down right now. After the smoke cleared out he’s just suddenly there”Izzy started.

 

“When we tried to attack, we kept being pushed back by a strong wind. Oddly enough, no injuries so he’s probably playing with us.” Jace finished.

 

While both siblings are explaining the event that occurred their eyes did not linger away from the demon who at the moment is lounging on one of the chairs of the Institute. Currently, he’s looking around as if searching for someone.

 

After a moment the demon decided to break the stalemate between himself and the Shadowhunters.

 

“ **Can anyone tell me if Alexander Gideon Lightwood is in the building?”** Asked the creature in a very powerful voice. His tone direct and commanding.

 

The question got a few curious glances but still they are alert ready to protect their leader if need arise. 

 

“Who's asking?” Alec asked, stepping forward. Showing courage and bravery in front of the enemy. 

 

This got the demon’s attention as he stood up from the chair and made his way towards the trio of siblings.

 

**“Tell me if he’s here and I might just spare your life with the insolence you’ve just shown me”** he replied and without warning wrapped his right hand around Alexander’s neck but did not squeeze.

 

Before any Shadowhunters can attack, Alec hold up his hand signalling them not to attack.

 

“And why should I tell you where he is? For all I know you're here to kill him” He said in a sarcastic tone. The moster looked at Alec amuse with his bravery and stupidity. Letting go of Alec, he replied again.

 

**“Believe it or not, I just want to talk him”**

 

“Why” Alec further inquire in a tone that leaves no room for any argument.

 

**“I think that’s between him and myself”** replied the demon in very playful tone. He’s looking around now, observing the other Shadowhunters who although at a ready still were now more confident. 

 

**“You won’t ever know where he is until you tell me your reason.”** Alexander declares while glaring at the demon. 

 

**“Hahahahaha. You amuse me, human. I’ll humour you. I’m curious about him. I want to meet him and see what the fuss is all about.”** The demon shrugged his shoulders as he let go of Alec's neck. The latter quickly took a few steps back. 

 

“The fuss?” Question Izzy who stepped next to Alec. The demon made a ‘hmmm’ sound but did not elaborate.

 

“Who are you?” Added Jace as he too went and stand next to parabatai.

 

The demon stayed quiet for a minute, observing the trio and then the rest of the Shadowhunters behind them.

 

**“Are you the leader here?”** He voiced his question directly at Alec, disregarding all. 

 

“Yes. If you thin-” he was interrupted mid rant by the demon snapping his finger. The room was suddenly engulf in a lot of smoke making all the Shadowhunters look around and stand up staright, ready to attack.

 

When it clears, the demon now has a companion that the siblings and Magnus are all familiar with. He is wearing an all white suit, holding a black cane and and smirking smugly as he looks around.

 

**“Really, brother?”** He asks the monster after determining that there is no immediate danger to himself. His voice too is powerful, posture confident and demands obedience in some way or another at the same time. 

 

**“Of course, I need to make a good impression”** he replied completely ignoring the people in the room. 

 

**“You do know that you look rather atrocious with the vessel your wearing?”** Bite back the newcomer.

 

**“Really now Asmodeus, you know that I can remove you as a Prince of Hell and make it so that Lilith will be in charge of Edom just because of that comment”** protested the monster. 

 

The greater demon, Asmodeus ignored his brother’s comment and look at the siblings.

 

**“Jace, Isabelle, and Alexander!”** He called out in an excited voice quickly making his way to the siblings.

 

**“You must forgive my brother from all this show he’s  putting, as I’ve told you earlier we just want to meet him”** he said as an explanation completely ignoring all the slacked jaw around the room including Magnus, all the Shadowhunters and the demon in question. 

 

**“Whose Alexander?”** Asked the demon brother of Asmodeus looking between the trio and the Prince of Hell. Without saying a word the latter pointed at the man in the middle between the woman and the blonde man.

 

**“Ahhh! I thought it was weird that you started talking to me without anyone stopping you. Nice to meet you, Alexander”** he said in a pleasant tone as if everything is right with the world. 

 

Without warning he and Asmodeus snapped their fingers then suddenly, Magnus is with the siblings and all the Shadowhunters are gone from the War Room.

 

**“Let’s get down to business, shall we?”** He announced looking at the four with a grin,

Which if you think about it, is scary because he is still have his black eyes and red horns.

 

“Father, Lucifer” Magnus said, his voice quivering. This is the worst. Not only a Prince of Hell but the King of the Underworld as well. Everyone is doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it❤️❤️ What do you think of the surprise visitor in the Institute and how did he get there anyways.....
> 
> Also, the characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.


	9. Setting A Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and everyone are in shock, another confusion for Magnus and a plan is set in motion.
> 
> The New York Institute is also left defenceless.

**Chapter 9:**

 

 **“You don’t need to have such fearful expressions on your faces. I’m just here to say hello. I promise cross my heart”** Lucifer told Magnus, Clary and the Lightwoods in such a whimsical manner, the twinkling eyes and the big grin does not help ease their fear of the most powerful creature in Hell.

 

 **“Brother, I thought I told you to take it easy on them. You know that Shadowhunters in general does not trust demons. With that facade you have it’s no wonder that they are wary of us”** Asmodeus said to Lucifer in a tone that suggest that he is used to such action from his brother, if the resigned tone is anything to go by.

 

While the two greater demons banter about Lucifer’s appearance and arrival, and some other little complaints they have with one another the other occupants in the room took a few seconds to gather their bearings.

 

Their emotions are a mix of everything; surprise, fear, curiosity and a sense of loss. What exactly is going on?

 

The four Shadowhunters can’t fathom the scene that they are witnessing right before their eyes. They grew up with teachings that states that all demons are evil creatures that desires nothing but destruction, pain, and suffering. They grew up with the history that claims that Lucifer, the fallen archangel is to be feared for his manipulative, egoistical, and psychotic behaviour that he displays in the three realms that he frequents to. Even, Clary who is relatively new to being a shadowhunter can’t believe what’s in front of her. She never in her 18 years of living, 6 months as a Shadowhunter process everything that is playing right infront of their eyes.

 

That’s the reason it took them a few moments to gather their thoughts and compare what they learned to what is in front of them.

 

Magnus, on the other hand is in limbo. His mind kept saying to fear this demon in front of him. Lucifer is cruel and unmerciful, his goal is to spread chaos and confusion throughout so why does he feel no fear nor anger nor resentment but in steady confusion, longing, love towards the the King of Hell. Furthermore, what sends his very being into turmoils are sentences in his head that he has no recollection of living. Words like, _“I’m proud of you, Nephew!”_ And _“You will be a great king someday, my boy”_

 

Without realizing it, his eyes began to water as he observes the bickering in front of him. He knows this scenes, he’s experience it before. At least he thinks he does.

 

His musing was interrupted when Alexander wrapped his arms around him while simultaneously wiping his tear stricken face.

 

“Magnus, are you ok?” Alexander asked, his voice full of concern, love and a little bit of fear.

 

Without them realizing it, the bickering stop and everyone’s attention are now centered on the couple. Though no one saw it, both royals’ eyes displayed a flicker of worry for a moment before returning to their natural expressions since going topside, curiosity.

 

 **“Brother, I think you’re scaring my son. If you could change your appearance please…”** The Prince of Hell told his brother.

 

Without so much as a word, Lucifer’s appearance right in front all present. His horns and black eyes disappeared. In front of everyone, if they don’t know any better, they would think he is what like any regular man in his late twenties with brunette military style cut hair, and blue-green eyes look like.

 

 **“All better, now let’s get started, shall we?”** Cheerfully stated Lucifer.

 

“Wh-what is going on? You can’t be here! Someone needs to summon you first so be able to walk on Earth.” Magnus states one sentence after another in a great succession. His tone filled with a sliver of panic, confusion, his face reflecting the inner agitation he’s feeling.

 

Seeing his boyfriend’s current state, Alexander comforts him by letting him go so that he some space for himself but still holds his right to show that he’s with him. The relived sigh Alexander heard is all the indication that what he’s doing is working.

 

“How did you get into inside the institute? We’re supposed to be warded against all types of demons” Isabelle added after no one answered Magnus.

 

Lucifer averted his gaze from Magnus and Alexander to the rest of the Shadowhunters in the room and smirked at them mischievously.

 

**“You think that silly little trick could keep me away? Although it’s certainly stronger than most seeing as Magnus has been the one to ward the place, he is still considerably weaker than I since he hasn’t reached his prime yet. In time maybe. If you really must know though, I destroyed it all, the protection magic surrounding this Institute. Its easy as snapping my finger” Lucifer looked at them in a mocking tone. As if entering any Institute and breaking its wards is as easy as human breathing.**

****

****

“I repeat, since it looks like you both have gone def, why did you come here?” Jace aggressively asked, his eyes sharp and his posture ready to attack.

 

 **"A brave little thing you are, Herondale. I remember your pedigree. If I’m not mistaken you're line started with Tobias Herondale around the 1800 hundreds I think. My favourite of course is William. He’s such a nice boy, too bad he died.”** Asmodeus started but pause when he’s seen Jace’s surprise face.

 

 **There’s no need for that expression Nephilim, I only know Will because of my dear boy, he is friends with his wife after all, Tessa if I’m not mistaken. Anyways, as we’ve said before we came to talk but seeing as the warlock we want to talk to is still in shock we’ll come back. Brother if you could, My love is waiting in Central Park.”** Finished Asmodeus while giving Lucifer a pointed look.

 **“For your information, Shadowhunters after I leave, the New York Institute will be defenseless ”** Lucifer informed then he released a breath and suddenly in one blink they were both gone.

 

After a few more moments of silence, Magnus spoke,

 

“Damn it all to hell!!”

——

**Somewhere in Hell**

**”My Princes of Hell, thank you all for coming so fast after my summon.”** Lucifer proclaimed looking down from his throne at his most loyal subjects. All of them wearing a black hood that covers their faces.

 **“We live to serve you, my King”** they all said in union as they kneel.

 **”You all must be wondering why I called. It is quite simple. You will leave your most trusted soldiers to handle your corner of Hell and come to Earth. We have a war to plan”** Lucifer announced in a voice loud and clear, his youthful somewhat comical appearance when he visited the Institute gone in its place is the true King of Hell, possessing an aura of power none can compete with.

**”Of course, My Lord!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.
> 
> We are getting there....


	10. A Creature Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Perspective of a creature unknown.

Actually, disregard that. I can’t make that deal nor tell you the full story of why a Fallen Angel and a Shadowhunter was able to fall in love and procreate given that they were both from the same sex. For one, I’m not a demon so deals are not in my job description and second, if anyone knows the reason then this,everything will be for naught. 

 

I might be able to tell you little things like the fact that it’s all part of the grand scheme of things but I can’t tell everything. All I can say is that the love between Asmodeus and Jonathan are inevitable. Even Lucifer’s participation in what happened and will happen in the future is something that is written in stones as mundanes like to say.

 

The birth of Magnus, the meeting between the latter and Alexander, the attack of Angels in Hell, the time stolen from the family of three. All these are something that cannot be change by anyone even demons, angels or any deities one would know.

 

In retrospect, there are also events that are constantly in flux, changing as decisions are made. That’s the beauty of free will that is bestowed to all creation. This fact alone made it so that the next chapters of Magnus’ life will be crucial not only to him but those surrounding him.

 

It could go well or bad one would never know until he decides. The uncertainty of things is what made the lives of those on Earth, Heaven, and Hell worth living.

 

And I will be here, watching, and analyzing because ultimately, that is all I can do. 

 

Through observation I will be able to determine if the decision I am about to make is a sound one. Therefore, I cannot interfere with anything that is going on. All the things they are experiencing are also tests that will help me decide in the end.

 

All ofthis after all are a series of tests that they need to pass to not only solidify their futures but assist me in making a very important decision. 

 

A decision that unknown to all but myself, affect all species from Heaven, Earth, and Hell. 

 

One more thing I can tell you is that at the center of it all are Jonathan, Asmodeus, Lucifer, Alexander and Magnus. The most important creatures that will shape the three realms.

 

I don’t know if it’s cruel to leave everything on their shoulders, especially, Magnus and Alexander but as I’ve heard Isabelle Lightwood say to Simon Lewis when he was still a mundane, “heavy is the head that wears the crown” and this case can apply to both loves most definitely.

 

——

Now that Jonathan is awake, the wheel of destiny is turning slowly but surely. Revelations will unfold, secrets will be discovered, decisions will be made, mistakes unavoidable, and love will be shared. 

 

Though, I say no interference on my part, that doesn’t mean I’m not sitting in the front row with the things that are about to unfold. After all, how can I decide right if I don’t know all the facts. 

 

Until we talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters in this story is created by Cassandra Clare, author of the Shadowhunter chronicles. I’m just borrowing them for a little imagining.
> 
> I wonder who he is🤔🤔🤔


	11. Few Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer talks to Lilith.  
> Jonathan visits the City of Bones.  
> Magnus and Alexander shows their love to each other. (Smut involve).

**Chapter 10:**

—-

**Lucifer’s POV**

 

**“Lilith, I shall give you a chance to redeem yourself from my eyes”** I told the woman kneeling in front of me, her face not visible  for her long black hair covers almost all her face because it’s bowed. 

 

“ **Only speak the words and it shall be done, My Lord”** she replied, voice full of conviction and fear as it’s appropriate.

 

**“Good!”** I said pleased.  **“You shall be my brother-in-law’s shadow as he reintroduced himself to the people of Idris. Worry not about it’s wards, Jonathan shall fix it for you.”**

 

Without waiting for a reply, I snapped my fingers and transported her near the entrance of the Silent City.

**—-**

 

**Jonathan’s Perspective**

 

**Silent City**

 

Silent Cloister now known as the City of Bones, founded by my then Parabatai, David. This place is the final resting place of some select fallen Shadowhunters who have proven themselves worthy of the honour. It is also where David the Silent has decided after much deliberation to make the Silent City the residence of himself and the future Silent Brothers that will follow his footsteps. 

 

This city is where the Silent Brothers converse among themselves. The complex and complicated levels within it is created by himself and his followers to ensure that knowledge and lore about Nephilim are safeguard against enemies. They are as I’ve always pointed out to David numerous times are basically archivists, researchers, librarians, scholars, doctors, priests, and healers but are called in a different name. 

 

After many many many years I have finally gotten the chance to visit him and my sister who like himself has been lying in a dormant state in the deepest level of the City. Fortunately, because he and my sister are one of the first mundane to have drank from the mortal cup, they haven’t really died. All they need to wake up is a few drops of my blood in their system to restart the Angel blood running through their veins. 

 

As I breached the secret entrance only known by the Silent Brothers, two of its members are suddenly walking towards me. 

  
  


_ “How did you know of this entrance, Shadowhunter?”  _ The Silent Brother leading the charge towards me asked. From what I observed, his body is surrounded by many runes as expected seeing as all Silent Brothers used to be active Shadowhunters who have decided to go through the ritual myself and David created to transform them; giving them a new identity and a new purpose. 

 

“I bring no harm to any who reside within the premises of the Silent Cloister. I came only to visit the remains of my sister and then Parabatai.” I told them confidently of my intentions. I see no reason to lie or deceive them, this city is created by my best friend, it is a safe haven, a place I consider a second home.

 

_ Who are you? The City of Bones have not been called that for many centuries. Only those of the Silent Brothers knows that name.”  _ The Silent Brother from behind the person who spoke earlier posses black raven hair and onyx eyes.

 

I smiled at his words. “That’s not exactly true, is it?”

 

_ “We shall repeat our question one more time. If you do not answer, we shall expel you from this city never to return”  _ threatened the man with no visible hair from his scalp in my initial observation.

 

I chuckled. “Now, now. No need to be so quick to anger, Silent Brother.” I started playfully. “As I’ve stated earlier, I’m here to visit family” I finished with a smile.

 

_ “And those are?”  _ The one with onyx eyes inquired.

 

Before answering, I change my easy-going stance. I now stood up straight, hands behind my back. I looked at them in a way that could be considered intimidating by many, including my sister and best friend. It’s what they call my ‘leader mode’

 

“I’m here to visit Abigail Shadowhunter and David, the Silent. My sister and best friend respectably” 

 

——-

**Magnus’ Perspective**

 

It’s been two weeks since the encounter at the New York Institute. For the first few days, unlikely of me I admit, I was silent then destructive the next. This causes Alexander to worry as I continue to be distant towards himself and others. 

 

Worry not though, Alexander fixed that for me. It started simple enough. On the fifth day of my self imposed isolation he invited me to take a stroll around New York, a date if you will. He told me to dress comfortably and be prepared to have a good time. I admit, I was skeptical at first seeing as I am almost always the one who plans our date if it’s outside the loft. He always prefer to cuddle and stay at home, he said it’s more intimate that way, more romantic. Still, I agreed with it wanting to know what his itinerary for the day is.  

 

He came home in the loft at 5:15 sharp, I know this because I suddenly heard a knock on my double doors which is not unusual seeing as Alexander's family always come to our house because of some sort of emergency. 

 

Reluctantly standing up from my position at the balcony, I made my way towards the door. When I opened it, I just stood there surprise for on the other side of it is Alexander wearing a casual tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt and what looks like the new shoes from Adidas. Holding in his hands a single red rose and a box of Lindt chocolates. 

 

“Wh-what's all these?” I asked while dragging him inside the loft. 

 

Once it closed he leaned on the door, looked everywhere except my direction and answered, “Well, during our movie nights, I noticed that all the man asking people on a date always brings these when they come and pick up their date and well, I thought it’s appropriate for us seeing as I am here to go on a date with you” 

 

His explanation made me chuckle for the first time in a long time. Giving him a peck on the nose, I took the red rose and chocolates from his hands and put it on the table near me.

  
  


“Thank you, Alexander”I whispered in his ear as I rain kisses on his cheeks, neck, eyes, nose, ears, and lastly kissing him deeply on the lips. 

 

He tried to open his mouth to protest but I took advantage of that and plunge my tongue inside and deepen our already heated kiss.

 

Sensing our need for oxygen, I moved my mouth and it’s kisses back to his sensitive neck. 

 

“Wh-what about our d-date?” He asks breathless. As he questions me I can see that he is already distracted seeing as he is already removing the knot that keep by black silk robe around my body.

 

“Later” I answered equally breathless while dragging him straight to our room. I continued to maneuver and distract him with kisses until he is lying on the gold silk sheet of our bed looking at me with glazed hazel eyes, swollen lips, and red cheeks.

 

“Please, Magnus!” He says urgently as he dragged me down for another heated exchange of kisses. 

 

“I’ll reward you, Alexander. We’ll do your favourite.” I claimed once I removed myself from his tantalizing lips.

 

I stood up from my position on the bed. Looking at him intently, I unglamoured my eyes revealing gold-green cat like eyes making him whimper.

 

“Please”

 

Ignoring his pleading voice, I removed my robe leaving me on my birthday suit making him more aroused than he previously is.

 

“Stand up” I commanded, he did without any protest.

 

“Strip” again he did it without any sound of disagreement. He started with his black shirt, followed by his shoes, socks, then his tight jeans, leaving him only with his black underwear.  My eyes further dilated if that’s even possible.

 

“Stop and sit down on the bed.” He hesitated for a second since he isn’t finished stripping yet but seeing my pursed lips, he did it in the end.

 

Kneeling in front of him, I opened his leg indecently giving me the view of his clothed manhood that is barely succeeding in covering what it’s supposed to cover. 

 

Scooting my body in between his legs, I used my lips to remove his underwear slowly while looking at him directly in the eyes making him moan in anticipation. Once that’s done, I envelope the tip of his manhood into my mouth.

 

“Nggghhh” 

 

Encouraged, I swallowed more than half of his dick in my mouth. This made him whimper louder. As I continue to swallow him slowly, his blissful, pleased face made me unconsciously reach into my own manhood and move it up and down in a relatively fast pace. 

 

I swallowed him whole, sensing that he was about to come I prevented that by squeezing his balls using my unoccupied hand making him released a frustrated moan and laid down on the bed. 

 

“Don’t you dare come, Alexander. Move in the middle of our bed so that we can do your favourite as I’ve said earlier.” I commented almost nonchalanty. These tone is what makes him even more frustrated that why I do it . 

 

Doing as he was told, he positioned himself in the middle of the bed with his legs slightly parted giving me a view of his dick and his pink, clenching ass. 

 

I stood up and with a snap of my fingers, I willed my magic to lubed his eight and a half hard almost pink dick and have my ass ready to give him the ride of his life.

 

“Are you ready, Alexander?” I asked as I positioned my empty hole an inch away from

his impressive dick. His reply was to drag the upper part of my body and give me a sloppy kiss.

 

As I moved my kisses from his lips to his right neck to his right nipple, I lowered my hole on his dick in one swift move making us grunt rather loudly. 

 

I started to move my hips up and down his dick making him shake his head from left to right, trying to make sense of everything and falling  at it.

 

“Alexander…..” I cried out, mouth open, gasping as his dick attacks my prostate without fail.

  
  


“Your so tight, Magnus!” He growled as he steadies me with both his hands on either side of my hips, guiding it to move faster, and harder. 

 

For a while that’s all you can hear from our room. The clenching and unclenching of my hole as Alexander’s dick moves in and out of it. Both our moans loud and wrecked following a particular hard thrust of Alexander in conjugation to my movements. 

 

Without warning, our positions are reversed, he’s on top and I’m laying on the bed but we’re still connected. 

 

“Ale….ahhhh” 

 

He gripped my hips and without saying anything started a punishing pace, throwing his head back a little because of the tight, and warm flesh surrounding him. My Shadowhunter continues to rotate his hips, doing a circular motion trying to bring both of us climax. 

 

“A….ale…..Alexander!!!!” I shouted in pleasure as I released my cum all over my stomach. Without pause he kept sliding in and out of me, driving me wild and making me hard again. Alexander kissed my shoulder and neck as he kept his fast pace. Intertwining both our fingers, he loads his cum inside me making me release my juice once more. 

 

After that he just collapsed on top of me. Without any say so, he started leave kisses all over my face and neck saying ‘I love you’s in a loving whispered voice. 

 

“I love you too, Alexander” I proclaimed as I reciprocated his kiss on my lips. With him still inside me, we both fell asleep with smiles on our respective faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry I just updated now. 
> 
> The smut scene was my first so please go easy on me. 
> 
> As usual, Cassandra Clare owns the Shadowhunter Chronicles as well  
> As it’s character. I’m just borrowing them for a little re imagining.


	12. Is He Really THE Jonathan Shadowhunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan proves that he is that Shadowhunter.

While speaking to the intruder, Zachariah cannot help the feeling of unease as he observes and assess with keen eyes the potentially dangerous shadowhunter. 

 

There is just something about the intruder. Looking at him, it brings a feeling of fear in the dept of the Silent Brother’s being. That might be the reason why his brother is hostile against a nephilim that at first glance looks tame, peaceful and calm if the way he spoke and communicate is anything to go by. 

 

Zachariah can tell though that as he is continuously provoked, that the Shadowhunter’s patience is wearing thin. It was evident in a way that his eyes ever so slowly sharpen as if hunting a prey, his lips curves into a frown as he listens and talks with Brother Enoch. All of that unnoticed if you are not studying his face closely like Zachariah is doing.

 

‘He is dangerous’, Brother Zachariah concludes when the Shadowhunter has finally shown a little bit of his true facade; his small smile disappeared and is replaced by an emotionless face, and a blank look mainly directed at Brother Enoch who has been getting into basically an argument with the unknown Shadowhunter. As he listens, Zachariah's eyes sharpened a little  as he heard the claims of being the patriarch of Shadowhunters.

 

_ Your claiming to be  _ **_the_ ** _ Jonathan Shadowhunter? _ ” Brother Enoch asked his voice full of disbelief, and anger. 

 

The person directly across them, a man wearing simple clothes of black formal pants, a white pressed long sleeves, standing in attention nodded his head once. His action precise and without hesitation. He ignores the note of uncertainty evident in the speaker’s tone.

 

_ “You want us to believe that the Shadowhunter in front of us, an intruder in our most sacred city is actually the founder of all things Shadowhunter and is a  friend of the first ever Silent Brother in existence? _ ” brother Enoch’s voice is crisp, short and sharp. He proceeded to look at the person covered in runes as far as the eye could see with contempt and some kind of hostility which is very unusual for a Silent Brother to possess.

 

“ _ Calm, brother Enoch” _

 

_ “ Don’t tell me that, brother Zachariah when clearly this Shadowhunter imposter is making a mockery of David, the Silent” _ replied the Silent Brother in a voice that does nothing to disguise his anger.

 

While both the silent brothers were conversing, a shadow was making its way towards them but was only stopped when the  ‘imposter’ Jonathan replied in an equally dark tone.

 

“Watch your tongue, Enoch lest you find yourself at the receiving end of my…..displeasure” before either could reply he continued, “I’m only here to wake them up but since my identity is in question, I shall prove myself.” 

 

“And how exactly are you going to do that, shadowhunter?” brother Enoch continues to sneer at ‘Jonathan’

 

 

Completely ignoring both brothers, the intruder continued as if uninturrupted “Come to me, Maellartach” 

 

And then suddenly an enormous silver sword, shaped like a typical arming sword flew past the Silent Brothers, directly on Jonathan’s right hand. It’s a typical middle aged weapon in the 11th century. It has a straight double-edged blade and a one-handed hilt. What makes it unique is that from the point where the blade meets is an elaborate outspread wings, like that of an angel. In Jonathan's  hand is what is known by all as the Soul Sword. 

 

Before the Silent Brothers can regain their bearings, Jonathan spoke again, in a pleasant voice, his tone completely changed once more. 

 

“Did you know that this is the sword that I used to fight wars against mundanes. It was only changed by the Angel Raziel to help me with my battles against the demons of my time. Maellartach has helped me kill many of Lucifer’s minions when it started to terrorize the world. Do you still dare to call me a liar when the sword itself has recognized me as its master? Speak, Enoch, Zachariah, my time at the City of Glass is not unlimited” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters belong to its author, I'm just borrowing it for a bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took a while. I was a little busy with my new work and all. Also, on another note, I edited all the chapters previous, the typos I noticed anyways. I'm sorry its a short chapter:(
> 
> The description of some of the stuff like the sword is from Shadownhunter Wiki. I don't know if Jonathan can actually summon the sword. I also took a liberty with the Silent Brothers who can actually speak and not have their eyes and mouth sown tight. 
> 
> let's see how they're going to react shall we? :)


End file.
